The Mists Revisted
by Kai of the Green Forest
Summary: This is a mixture of a bunch of my favorite stoires with the classic HoroX Ren and to spice it up a bit I added and OC... so PLEASE review and I will be gone for a while so please I just want 1 review when I get back... Please Puppy dog eyes... JK read an
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: This is a story that is similar to the novel The Mists of Avalon (cant remember the authors name), except that in this novel the love triangle is going to be HoroXRenXOC. This is close to the novel, but it will be different (hopefully). If people think I used anything from their story please inform me. Another book I used for inspiration was the novel Shogun (Cant remember the authors name) so I hope you enjoys this story.

Warnings: This story will contain Yaoi so if you are anti-gay or simply anti-yaio don't read it. I don't own Shaman King, Mists of Avalon or Shogun. I only own my OC (sort of) so don't steals him please. Also I know I am bad when it comes to tenses so I will read this over once but don't expect miracles… okay. PLEASE REVIEW!

The Stranger

A northern wind swept over the isolated castle of the Tao. A boy stood in a private garden watching the fog slowly move in. His dark hair was a chestnut brown and his eyes a light almond. He wore a simple suite and held his Bo Dai, (not sure how it is spelt) tightly, in his left hand. Lifeless bodies surround the boy. There is a lone caw as one lifeless body attacks. The boy mechanically responds and slices the talisman that powers the lifeless body. The boy soon lowers his Bo Dai and said, " I am finished."

While the boy said this, the lifeless form became nothing but dust. The boy then called, "Bason!"

With the boys call a ball of red light appears. The ball quickly responds with, "Yes Master?"

The boy simply says, "What is happening… I feel a strong power coming."

Bason simply responds with, "I don't know?"

The boy looks out over the garden to see a group of soldiers holding two people. The first person has pale white skin with dark brown hair, the person is unconscious and is being held by two soldiers, wearing only a pair of pants. The other person is not very quite. His hair is dark blue; the person wears clothing similar to the people of northern Japan. The boy looks at them both and thinks 'heathens, disgusting heathens'. As the boy focuses on his surroundings, the boys he realizes he is no longer alone. His sister came out in a dress and simply says, "Come on… this should be good."

The boy walks form his hidden garden to the main hall. The boy's sprit follows him closely and stands at his side. While the boy's father, En, sits in his thrown waiting for the uninvited guests. The boy looks at his father with disgust. Oh how he loathes his father, he is evil and uncivilized. He listens to the christen priest that poisons his mind. The boy watches in anticipation as the great oak doors slowly to open, to revel the guards. They walk in a mechanical motion slowly moving towards En. The guards held the second prisoner tight while the other one was held rather loosely.

The blue haired boy struggles and screams "Let me go… let go of me. I didn't do anything!"

The boy looks at the prisoners with a cold glare, as his father says in his booming voice, "guard who are these?"

One of the guards speaks up and says; "We found them on the beach besides a ship wreak."

En quickly responds, "Then why did you bring me a dead body?"

The guard responds with, " The second boy is simply unconscious. His eyes are green… he cannot be Japanese."

En looks at the guard and simply says, "Get father Thompson. Tell him I need him and remove that Japanese swine from my sight."

After a while a man walks into the room. His wooden sandals clacked on the marble floors. A man slowly walks into the room wearing a yellow robe. His face is shaven and he has a thick black mane of hair. He is about 20 and as he enters he bows respectfully and said says, "How may I be of service Lord En?"

En looks at the priest and says," It seems we have a foreigner in our midst. The boy with brown hair has green eyes. My guard seems to think that he is not from the region…maybe you would know where he is from?"

Father Thompson simply says, "Of course... do you know anything about him"

En simply says, "No… it is time to wake him up"

Father Thompson simply responds with, "No, No…take him to my room and I will attend to the boys need… of course you may have one of your soldiers come along... I will need help."

En nods and says in a low booming voice, "Ren… get over here now!"

The boy slowly walks over with his sprit floating closely by. The boy bows and says in his defiant voice, "How can I help you father?"

En responds with, "You will be in charge of helping Father Thompson … you must keep our special guest under control when he wakes up. I also expect you to listen to Father Thompson and respect him."

Ren looked at his father and said. "Yes of course… Just as soon as the other prisoner is intergraded."

En nodded and simply said, "Of course."

Ren watched his father's guards follow Father Thompson to his quarters with the prisoner in hand. They later returned with the Japanese prisoner who was still kicking and screaming. En looked at the boy and said, " I am Lord En, master of this castle and 3rd in line for the thrown of Chain. Why have you entered my domain?"

The Japanese boy responded with, "Just call me Horo and I am a Inuit so please don't assume that I am a simple Japanese."

En then said, "Fine Horo-chan what did you come here for?"

Horo said quietly, " Why do I have to explain my reason to some big Chinese pig?"

En erupted with furry and said, "How dare you… you filthy Inuit! I demand that you give me all your information immediately!"

Horo said in defiance, "I do not need to tell you anything. So you might as well go to hell you stupid twit. I think you are nothing, but a bully. You are so ignorant that you can't see what is in front of you. If you must know the ship I was in got caught in the recent storm. I was luckily cast onto your shore, however I don't know about the other person. I was not even awake when your guards found me."

En simply responded with a great amount of anger, "how dare you say such idiotic things. I hope you like dungeons because that is where you are going to stay for a long, long time. Ren take care of this garbage. If you find out anything important tells me."

As Ren slowly walked out of the hall to Father Thompson's room, he did not realize the affect that these two boys would have on his life or what role they would play in the future of China.

A couple of hours pass… it is now later in the night and Ren is waiting in Father Stephenson's room with the mysterious boy. Horo is in the prison and En is resting in his room. Ren sits with his sprit waiting for the boy to wake up.

Ren stared at the unconscious boy. His eyes were unwavering as Ren pondered what Father Stephenson was going to do to him. He despised the priest: his smell, his clothing, his speech and most definitely his arrogance. As Ren thought about the countless hours he had to spend with the idiotic priest the boy's eyelids started to quiver. The boy's body soon started to quiver all over and Ren glanced at the boy's fair face. His skin was fair and his hair was unkempt, but for some reason Ren could not keep his eyes off of him. With that thought Ren focused his hearing and heard the steps of the priest. Ren quickly mentally slapped him self and said in his usual voice, "He's waking up!"

As Ren's voice echoed threw the hall, Ren heard the priest yell, "I will be right there."

Ren looked back at the boy to find that his eyes were open. Ren and the boy's eyes met causing an unknown passion to be awakening within Ren. The boy's eyes were a deep green that reminded Ren of the Forests of the north. Ren loved the forests of the north and enjoyed wondering them. As the boy looked the other way, the door opened reveling Father Stephenson. Father Stephenson then spoke in Latin and Ren only understood a few words (Father Stephenson spoke horrible Latin), "Stephenson…priest…where…you from… name?"

The boy responded in perfect Latin and Ren actually understood him, "My name is Leo, but I am more commonly know as Kiyu."

Father Stephenson responded with, "But… where are… you… from?"

Kiyu simply responded with, "Britannia… where are you from Father"

Father Stephenson smiled and said in a similar language to Latin, "Ahh I have found a fellow citizen of Britannia… what part? How is it? Are the Saxon's at bay? Is everything alright?"

Kiyu slowly got up and said, " I am form Avalon…."

With the mentioning of Avalon, Father Stephenson broke in and said, "Are you truly form Avalon?"

Kiyu nodded and said, "…Yes I am form Avalon. Sorry to tell you this, but I have been lost in the realm of the Fairies for weeks and as you should know time moves very slowly in that realm… So I don't know how long time has past. What year is it?"

Father Stephenson said, "Have you really been in the realm of the Fairies. I have heard stories about people being lost in there and never being seen again. "

Kiyu just nodded and said, "Yes"

Ren said in perfect Latin, "Father Stephenson, what is Avalon?"

Father Stephenson looked at Ren with cold eyes and said, "You have been rude…introduce your self."

Kiyu looked at Ren and said, "My lord my name is Kiyu and kin of Avalon… I hope I have not caused you any problems."

Ren said slowly, and rather coldly, " Nothing more than a usual guest… I have some questions for you? But I guess we should wait until you are a bit stronger.

Father Stephenson said, "yes I agree… I shall go get you some food. I am sorry to say, but the food here is nothing like Britannia. However the food here is excellent. Ren come with me… I may need help. Kiyu please get some more rest.

Kiyu said in a tired voice, "thank you."

Later in a dark secluded part of the castle a shadow speaks to an unknown party. The shadows voice is muffled and indistinguishable, "Master we have a problem. Our unexpected guest may cause some difficulties. I sense a great power from both of our unexpected guests. However right now I cannot tell you how powerful they are." Then a sound echoed threw the shadows.

The shadow then nodded and said, "Yes master"

End of chapter 1

Please RR and no flames if you do I will be very mad… not really but still please be nice. I only plan to edit my story once so I know there are some mistakes… Sorry.

P.S I cant spell to save my life so if anyone knows the correct spelling for anything I missed it would be very nice to know… peace out


	2. The War Begins

Author Notes: I would like to thank everyone for giving me helpful reviews. Now I want to fill in people about the novel The Mists of Avalon. The Mists of Avalon is about the Arthurian legend told from the perspective of women. Avalon is essentially an island that was ruled by druid priests and priestesses. The Mists of Avalon follows the life of Morgan. Morgan is of the royal line of Avalon and she is gifted with the skills of foresight. The story follows her life and follows the life of Lancet (A.K.A. Lancelot), Arthur and Gwenivire (fix). More continues in next issue.

Warnings: This story will contain Yaoi so if you are anti-gay or simply anti-yaio don't read it. I don't own Shaman King, Mists of Avalon or Shogun. I only own my OC (sort of) so don't steals him please. Also I know I am bad when it comes to tenses so I will read this over once but don't expect miracles… okay, also I am trying a new approach to editing so please tell me if you think it worked well. PLEASE REVIEW!

The Journey Begins

It has been a whole week since the unexpected guests have arrived. The Ainu Horo had not provide any useful information and Father Stephenson has not allowed me (Ren) to question the other one. Father Stephenson always makes some excuse about being too tired or busy discussing the Bible. It is rather frustrating, dealing with all of these idiots. Whenever I went to see Horo it was impossible to deal with him, he is so dense. These days I feel a dark presence growing ever closer and I still have no idea what's happening. The most aggravating part was that En placed Father Thompson in charge of the other one. It aggravated me so much that I could barley see strait.

One rainy night as I sat in a deep meditation I heard the clack of horse hoofs. It was a load smash and I soon deduced that it was a messenger. I stayed in my mediation until the great oak doors started to squeak. It was a slow silent squeak as if they weren't trying to wake anyone. I slowly stood there wiping away my soaked hair from my face. Like lightning I quickly grabbed my Kwan Dao and pointed it at the door. When the person came in he said in a low voice, "Hello master Ren… I have a message for Master En"

Ren smirked and said, "Why are you sneaking in? Have you deserted the Emperor who you have sworn your allegiance to?"

The scout said," No, No... I did not want to wake any one up. I did not mean to give you the wrong impression."

Ren's smirk changed it into a slight frown. Ren soon said, "Fine go wake the guards" the messenger stood still "Well get going!" Soon the messenger ran in the direction of the guard quarters.

A couple of hours pasted. En was awake and now he sat alone in his grand hall. Ren stood close, while En's closest advisors sat waiting for a war counsel to start. Ren is extremely aggravated because first of all En had the audacity to ask Father Stephenson to be apart of this war counsel and then he only allow Ren to stand on the sidelines. Ren stares at his father's advisors and then sat silently until the rest of En's generals arrived. The meeting was now going to begin.

En sat in his great chair as he said in a calm voice, "Now we all know why we are here… I have been called to the capital because there are rumors that the Japanese are going to invade. However, the more pressing topic is that the Emperor has asked me to bring our special guests… Now the question for you all is: should I bring them or not?"

Ren as well as the rest of council stared at En flabbergasted. Finally one of En's oldest and wisest advisors spoke out and said, "Master En how did the Emperor find out about these guests?"

En then looked at his advisor and said, "I do not know, is there anything important that these boys may know that we don't? Or did someone tell the Emperor"

The room stood silent and En finally yelled out, "This is the greatest minds of the Tao… you are telling me that no one has any ideas?"

Then an eruption came form each advisor and Ren simply tuned them out until one said, "What about trade connection?"

Another advisor said, "What if they are spies?

Finally Kai, En's oldest and wisest advisor, said, "What if they are shamans or have some type of special skill."

En raised his eyebrow and said, "Are they shamans or avatars? Could this be a possibility? Ren?"

Ren smirked and said, "The Ainu may be a shaman, but the other one I am not sure… I have not spent much time with him. Father Stephenson may know."

En looked at Father Stephenson and then said kindly, "Does this boy have any skill that might make him valuable to the Emperor?"

Father Stephenson nodded and said, "Yes there could be a possibility that the boy might be very useful to the Emperor." En gave Father Stephenson a gesture to continue. "Well they say that people of Avalon have magical powers, like they can see the future. It is amazing to believe but that boy could be able to see the future, but I don't know… I have not discuss it with him, excuse me my Lord."

En nodded and said, "Well now dose this boy have these skills or not?"

Father Stephenson replied, "I don't know my lord."

En looked disappointed and said, "Fine we will bring them, we leave tomorrow… the message says that it is extremely urgent and that we have to get there as quickly as possible. We ride tomorrow at dawn. Get the boys ready...the meeting is over"

A couple of hours have past since the meeting was declared over. Ren was ordered to deal with the annoying Horo, while Father Stephenson dealt with Kiyu, as Father Stephenson pointed out to Ren earlier. It was dark in Ren's chamber, while Ren waited for Horo to arrive. Bason quickly appeared to warn Ren of Horo's arrival. As the door slowly started to squeak Ren sent out a cold stare.

Horo entered the room bound with two guards escorting him and he finally said, "Wow… this is huge. God you must be rich."

Ren looked at Horo and threw him a cloak and said, "Put this on… you idiotic farm boy."

Horo looked at the cloak and said, "What is this for?"

Ren looked at Horo with disgust, "We are leaving for the capital in a couple of hours… so you better get ready."

Horo said, "What the hell… why am I going there?"

Ren smirked and said, "That is none of your business… all you need to know is that you have been asked by the emperor."

Horo smiled and said, "Okay, but he wont get any favors out of me."

Ren smacked Horo and said, "You will not speak ill of the Emperor!" Ren disliked the emperor severely but he was no traitor, however he admired his courage because there were two guards behind him with spears pointing at his back.

Horo blushed and said, "Sorry" Horo bowed, "I meant no disrespect."

Ren looked at him and looked in to his eyes and smiled. Horo looked at Ren and said, "Is there something on my face?"

Ren looked at him and blushed slightly and said, "Nothing is on your face… just be ready to travel in a couple of hours… okay." Ren quickly receded into his shell of isolation and became as cold as stone instantly.

Horo nodded and said, "Okay… how long would it take us to get there?"

Ren nodded and said, "It will take a couple of days on horse back, however you will be moving with my sister, you will arrive in a about a week. Enjoy." Ren thought of the pleasure he would derive from his sister agony because of her encounter with Horo, however knowing her she would make Horo into one of her loyal pets.

Horo nodded and said, "Okay? Will that other boy be there?"

Ren looked at Horo and said, "Yes that boy will be there" Ren sent a glare to the guards, "Watch the prisoner while I prepare for the trip." Ren left angrily thinking to himself, 'why did he mention that other boy, are they friends'? Ren quickly dismissed the idea and prepared for his long journey.

Ren could not believe this strange sensation that was engulfing him, as he walked away form his camber. Anger, Hater and this other mysterious emotion engulfed Ren. Soon Ren was lost in his thoughts slowly moving towards his other room. As Ren entered his other chamber he found Bason waiting for him. Ren looked at Bason and asked, "Are you ready? We are leavening soon so I don't want any dilly-dallying. Got it!"

Bason looked at Ren and said, "yes! I am ready to leave when you are."

After a couple of hours of prepping The Tao household was ready to leave. As Ren walked out he saw his father waiting for him and as he approached his father and his guards En glanced at Ren and said, "You will be going along with your sisters caravan."

Ren looked and said, "What did you say?"

En said without even looking at Ren, "You are to go along with your sisters."

Ren looked like he was just robbed of man hood. En looked at Ren and said, "There will be no discussion about this topic. No go along with your sister and be a good boy, while I go ahead… I will see you up ahead at the capital."

As Ren stood with Bason, he watched En ride off into the horizon. Ren started to be pulled into a deep quiet anger. Ren slowly became engulfed in his rage and quietly stood waiting for the caravan to start to move. Ren thought to himself 'how could En treat me like that. I am no kid… how could he treat me like that. I can't believe him argh why dose it have to be like this. I truly hate him. I am warrior not a little kid who need to be with his sister.'

Suddenly someone tapped Ren's shoulder. It was Kiyu smiling: however his hands were bound. Kiyu kept smiling at Ren, even when Ren gave his famous "I want to hurt you severely" look. Kiyu just kept on smiling as he said, "Anger is something that dose not help anyone… anger only leads to more anger."

Ren looked at Kiyu with more aggravation. Kiyu just kept on smiling as he said, "Just because your father treats you with no respects, dose not mean you should do the same to other. After all, you treat him with the same amount of respect. I do not wish to show you any disrespect my lord, but it is quite obvious that there is some animosity between you two."

Ren looked at Kiyu and said, "How dare you talk to me like this. You, You ignorant, idiotic priest!" With the mentioning of the word priest Ren felt a sharp pain appear on his face and the sound of broken ropes

Ren glanced at Kiyu's hand, the hand that had slapped him. Ren erupted with rage and said, "How dare you… how dare you touch me! How Dare You!"

Kiyu's eyes erupted with an equal amount of rage as he yelled, "How dare you ignorant pompous fool call me a priest. I am not a priest, how dare you assume that I am priest. To me all the gods are the same. If you had any depth beyond being a fighter you would notice that. I came here to try to be sympathetic, but you treat me like garbage." Kiyu spits in Ren direction and mutters something in language Ren cannot understand.

Jane interrupted them and said, "You to stop your bickering. Now get ready we are leaving. Guards rebind the guest and make sure they are tighter this time"

Soon the caravan left. Horo and Kiyu are surrounded with guards; they are both wearing simple cloaks to cover their faces and clothing. Jane sits in her pagoda as her guards pull her along. However, Ren rides his horse with Bason on his left still fuming in anger. On the horizon stands Father Stephenson looking at the party as they disappear into the horizon.

Within the shadows of the Tao castle a dark presences sits in a deep mediation. The shadow seems to intensify as they move closer to the greater dark presence. A shadow speaks in an unidentifiable voice, "The fracture has started. The only force that can stop us is under our control. It is a matter of time before we rule the empire. However, I suggest that you speed it up a bit."

The dark presence opens his eyes and says, "Yes I understand my lord. I will do your bidding."

End of chapter

"Hello darkness my old friend I've come to talk to you again." (The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel)

Please Review and no flames. Any suggestions are wanted, but please be kind. I will try to finish the next chapter soon.


End file.
